


Immovable

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: One-Shot [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Real World, Bellamione Cult Ilvermorny Cup, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stabby Crabby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Hermione wants a rock.Bellatrix wants some sanity.Delphi wants a dinosaur.





	Immovable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StabbyCrabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StabbyCrabby/gifts).

> Inspired by lovely brains in the Bellamione Discord that had an idea I couldn't put away. Experimented with the dialogue a bit up front, just to see how it felt.  
Enjoy!

“... You want to buy a rock.”

“It’s not  _ just _ a rock. It’s a boulder, specifically from Vermont.”

“... So a rock?”

“Well, technically yes, it’s made out of a rock, but it’s called a boulder.”

“And you want to keep it here. On the lawn.”

“Yes.”

“Why do you want to put a rock out on the lawn?”

“It’s not just a rock, it’s a statement. A decoration.”

“I thought you said it was a boulder.”

“Yes, Bella. And it’s also a statement.”

“A statement about what? That you like rocks?”

“What? No, it’s just like, we intend to be here for a long time, a decoration. Like that.”

“... Like that?”

“Yes, like that. We bought it, we’re staying here. And I’m going to turn it into a garden eventually, so we might as well fill it up.”

“Pet, explain to me how you plan on turning a rock into a garden.”

“Well now you’re just being purposefully obtuse.”

“Maybe. But my statement still stands.”

“We’ll plant a few trees, maybe some maple or something. Bed out the area around it with gravel or wood chips, gussy it all up.”

“And just have a giant fucking rock sitting in the center?”

“It’s a boulder. And yes.”

“Won’t a giant fucking roc-  _ boulder, _ detract from, I don’t know, everything else?”

“What do you mean?”

“We have a pretty small yard.”

“Well we have a small home. It’s cozy.”

“And you want to put a rock-”

“Boulder.”

“-nearly a quarter of the size of the lawn, what little space it is, onto good ol’ fashioned sod, and do what? Plant a tree and some ferns?”

“Well not just a tree, and not just any plants. The weather is nice around here; we can throw up some rose bushes, tulips. A shrub.”

“A shrub?”

“Yes, that’s what I said Bella. A shrub.”

“Next to a fucking boulder?”

“Yes.”

“You want to put a boulder into our tiny fucking yard, and you don’t think that’s the least bit ostentatious?”

“Well it’s supposed to be. That’s why I got one so large. It can be a metaphor. Physical, but… You know.”

“A metaphor about what?”

“How we’re here to stay. We’re immobile, and surrounding ourselves with beauty.”

“...”

“Okay, fine. It’s a stretch, but I still want it.”

“You want the garden or the rock?”

“The rock. Boulder. Both!”

“Uh huh…”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what, Pet?”

“Like I’m an idiot.”

“I’m not looking at you like you’re an idiot.”

“Yes, you are. You’re doing that eye thing you do.”

“The eye thing?”

“Yes, the bloody eye thing. The whole,  _ ‘Oh, look at poor Hermione, she’s got one of  _ ** _those_ ** _ ideas again,’ _ look.”

“I don’t have a look like that-”

“Yes Bella, you do.”

“I’m looking at you just like any partner would when they’re concerned about something.”

“What’s there to be concerned about?”

“About you putting a fucking rock on the lawn.”

“So we’re back to this now, are we? Not your look?”

“You’re the one who wants to talk about my looks.”

“Well, yes-”

“If you want a better look at  _ my _ looks, we can take this inside. I’m sure the neighbors would love for us to put on a show for them but I doubt the HOA would approve.”

“Nope! We’re not talking about this. Delphi will be home soon-”

“Of course not Pet, we’re talking about a rock.”

“Boulder.”

\---

The conversation ground to a halt once the sound of squealing brakes and aged tires rumbled on down the road at the edge of their drive; their daughter’s timely arrival bringing Hermione’s embarrassment to an end as well as signaling that they would need to revisit this topic again at a later date. She  _ wanted _ that boulder.

If Bella’s sister was able to have peacocks running about the lawn, why couldn’t she just have a boulder? Surely a simple boulder sitting on the lawn was the less obnoxious of the two; not that she would ever get a peacock, no room and all that, but the point remained.

“‘Mione!”

A light and cheerful voice from down the end of the driveway drew Hermione from her staggered thoughts and back into the realm of reality as the small form of the speaker began running up the winding gravel and dirt road. Delphi had grown quite a bit since Hermione had first decided to move in with Bellatrix, from a tiny little first grader into a rather boisterous and energetic fourth grade student. Contrary to Hermione’s initial worries that over time the girl would reject her, or her union with Bellatrix, it seemed that she’d been just the older influence Delphi had been needing. Over their time together they had built up a strong rapport surrounding the various interests they shared; from their love of old books and learning to enjoying a rainy afternoon atop plush couches in front of the fire, spending early mornings outside with paint and an easel, crayons and paper for Delphi, to sketch out the glorious view the sun presented as it rose up above the treeline standing vigil in front of their home.

No, Hermione didn’t feel remiss at all when she considered Delphi her own child, and judging by the number of times she’d accidentally done that around Bellatrix, neither did her older lover.

In a fluid movement Hermione knelt down and opened her arms wide, Delphi racing into her grasp as she stood up and began twirling in place, the little girls legs flung outwards from the spin as she laughed and giggled. “Ah,” Hermione spun down and slowly lowered her to the ground, “You’re getting just a mite too big for that.”

“I am  _ not _ too big!” Delphi crossed her arms and attempted as sincere and grave of a face as she could muster, “I’m just right.”

“Very true dearie,” Bellatrix spoke up before placing a hand atop Delphi’s pile of raucous black curls, “You’re just right now but soon enough you’ll be a giant. You’ll take up after Granpop Cygnus I think.”

“Ew,” Delpi scrunched up her face, “Granpop is  _ old. _ I wanna be like Autie Dromeda.”

“Well in that case you still have quite a bit of growing left to do. Come on,” Bellatrix turned around to head inside, laying a palm against Hermione’s back to usher her along as well, “Let’s get you a snack before homework. Did you have a good day?”

Delphi began to half skip, half walk, towards the front door, “Mhmm, Mrs. Potter was out today so Neville taught the class.”

“That’s Mr. Longbottom sweetie, he’s Neville only when he’s not at work.”

_“Mr._ _Longbottom,”_ Delphi corrected with a one for one recreation of Bellatrix’s dramatic eye-roll, “Taught us since Mrs. Potter was out. He let us draw at the end of the day, I made a bunch of stuff.”

Hermione leaned sideways into Bellatrix’s warm embrace, “Like what?”

Delphi shrugged off her backpack and held it in front of herself as she walked forward, waddling and muttering beneath her breath as she unzipped it to fish for something, “Like this,” she drew out a large piece of cardboard paper folded in half, “It’s Stabby Crabby.”

“Stabby Crabby?” Hermione voiced with confusion in her eyes as she turned to Delphi and picked up the offered paper. Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow and looked down into Hermione’s grip as she unfolded the item and spread it out for view. There, in as neat a colored pencil drawing as a young child could muster, sat a large red crab facing the viewer with one claw open in the air and the other clamped down tightly onto a large knife; one of Bellatrix’s if Hermione was right. And she knew she  _ should _ be right, since Bella seemed to save that knife for special occasions in the bedroom, when no one else was home of course.

“Phi,” Bellatrix looked down at her beaming child, “Why is the crab all… stabby?”

“Because! Someone mean was gonna boil him up, but then he got a hold of the knife, and he’s fleeing back to the ocean, but not before he goes for revenge against the bad guy ‘cause the bad guy cooked his wife and two sons-”

“Okay,” Hermione interjected before the mental scene could get any clearer, “Well! That’s certainly an interesting work. Did you work on any-”

Bellatrix snatched the drawing straight from between Hermione’s grip, a toothy smile spread across her face as she opened the front door and ushered them all inside,  _ “This,” _ she waved the drawing back and forth, “Is going on the fridge. Little Phi is an artist, it’d be remiss if we didn’t show this off.”

“Yes!” Delphi grabbed the paper from Bellatrix’s grasp before sprinting off down the hall, “I’m using the dinosaur magnet!”

Hermione stood and crossed her arms, looking off after the retreating child, “If she gets the fridge, I get the boulder.”

“Whatever you want Pet,” soft lips pressed into Hermione’s, “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Bellamione? https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F come on in and join the server!


End file.
